


A Second Breath

by Universes_Mystery



Series: There’s gotta be a happy ending for us somewhere [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badboyhalo mention, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Schlatt, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hes not a ghost by the end tho, I wouldn’t say this is angst but also, If you need me to add more tags please comment, Light Angst, Oh wow a Dreamon au!, Pandora’s vault is mentioned, Strangulation, also I know this says major character death but it’s kinda, also might be ooc, also not graphic, antfrost mention, but also that might just be my opinion, i think I covered it though, it’s brief tho, maybe? - Freeform, not really sad?, uno saga continues brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universes_Mystery/pseuds/Universes_Mystery
Summary: When Tommy dies he knows which two people he’s bound to see eventually.What he does not expect is the third person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: There’s gotta be a happy ending for us somewhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 354





	A Second Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please enjoy! :]

“Ugh, what the fuck.” He groans out, slamming his hands to his head. Sharp pain pierces through his muddled mind as he sits up with a shout. 

“Big mistake, Big Man.” He mutters, rubbing his temples. 

Finally when the pain seems to lesson to a bearable amount, he looks around. 

Barren lands, a thick fog on the ground and gray skies. 

Where in the world, he wonders. _This is so fucking weird._ He keeps looking at his surroundings. But everything has this...fog over it. Like it’s clouding his view.

Still, he’s more concerned on- 

_Sharp punches to his cheek, scratches from uncut nails catching his skin. Sharp breathes and poisoned words. His hands meeting skin and blood but it’s not enough-_

“Oh.” 

He’s dead. Dream had killed him. Dream who- who said he couldn’t die. Tommy had foolishly believed Dream couldn’t kill him. 

Guess he was proven wrong, he thinks glumly. 

He sits there for a while, processing. The fog drifts as if there’s some sort of wind going on. Maybe there is and he just can’t feel it. 

He can’t sit still any longer. 

Tommy gets up and brushes off the imaginary dust. He sets off in a random direction because he knows damn well he’s not the only person dead on this god forsaken server. 

* * *

  
Tommy was wrong at the beginning but he doesn’t know if he’s happy at the truth or just feels more dread. 

This isn’t some barren land, he realizes. It’s faint and dark, really dark. All of it is like shadows but solid and faint. It’s hard to describe. 

But he’s in the SMP or at least a version of it. He trips over a vine, a faintly red vine. The fog manages to cover it though, making it hard to pinpoint. 

He walks quicker. 

Since that fall he’s noticed more and more. Buildings with no one in them. All of them have a shadow over them with a tint. He doesn’t even know he’s at his house until he’s standing right in front of it, the details faint from even a few feet away.

His hand reaches for the doorknob, it’s solid cold metal shocking his nerves. 

He pulls back immediately and continues walking. There’s still no one around.

-

He doesn’t know how long he’s been wandering around. He tried to count mentally in his head for a bit, entertainment he admits, but it’s like time manages slip from his mind. 

So truly, he has no idea how much time has passed before he notices a startlingly bright light in the distance. 

Now lights aren’t surprising, sometimes in rooms and builds their lights just happen to be on. What is surprising is how bright it is, how he can see it from, 

He looks around to see where he’s standing. 

Wooden planks underneath him, bamboo to his side. He might be on a pathway right now actually. 

His eyes turn back to the light and there’s only a split second of hesitation, fear before he’s hurriedly walking in its direction. 

His footsteps are loud, thumping against the old but stable wood. His hands run against the railing of the path as he reaches the building where lights are pouring out. 

The community house, in all its glory, is halfway finished in its repairs. The first floor is done while the second floor is..not visible to him right now. He squints higher up the building but all he registers is it’s faint silhouette, hidden by the fog. 

It’s then he registers voices, talking, chatting. They’re faint but to Tommy it’s the damn loudest thing he’s heard in days, hours, whatever. 

His hand wraps around the cold doorknob, the sharp piercing iciness makes him flinch. He breathes deeply and mutters a quick encouragement before slamming the door open. 

He meets widening brown eyes. 

Wilbur, he realizes faintly, has not changed a bit. He’s still in the same outfit he died in, not some weird sweater getup that Ghostbur had. Wilbur, who’s staring at him with an uncomfortable intensity.

The older man opens his mouth, a small questioning noise escaping his throat before-

“Uno.” A voice interrupts, clear pride and smugness radiating. 

His eyes snap towards the noise. There sitting in a very old outfit because he was only seen around in full netherite armor or prison attire nowadays is-

“Dream?!?” 

“Oh shit,” Schlatt whistles, taking a sneaky glance at Dream’s card before wincing and sitting back in defeat.

* * *

Wilbur sits up, cards falling out of his lap and onto where they were set up. Loud protests erupt from the other two as he steps over both of them. Schlatt simply groans out a complaint while Dream hunches his shoulders after a quick glance at the newcomer. 

Wilbur moves towards the door, grabbing Tommy by his arm and pulling them out of the Community House. Tommy splutters and tries to yank his hand away from Wilbur. The other only tightens his grip. 

Finally they’re...somewhere. Tommy looks around, he doesn’t really know where to be honest. Wilbur turns around to finally face him. 

Wilbur with a storm of emotions in his eye. His clothes, messy and forever untamed. His eyes flicker back and forth, “Tommy,” he starts. 

“Tommy what are you doing here.”

He doesn’t know how to answer that. He’s here because Dream killed him. But Dream’s here, in the afterlife, in limbo, hell, heaven. 

Whatever this place is, he’s only here because he’s dead. 

“Wh- what do you mean- a bit stupid to ask that ha, right?” He rambles. “No I have a- a better more important question for you alright? Why is Dream here?!” 

Wilbur stares at him. Tommy glares back. 

Then a small twitch in the corner of his mouth. Wilbur quickly brings his hand to cover it but a small snort escapes. That opens the dam as laughter erupts, shoulders shaking and hand now running his hair. 

Tommy feels something hot running from his chest to his cheeks, burning in something akin to embarrassment, as he yells at Wilbur more. 

This doesn’t help in the least as he starts laughing more. Tommy breathes in shakily, confused but not ready to give up yet. Wilbur thankfully, sobers up. 

He smiles fondly at the blonde however which Tommy thinks is a bit uncalled for really. It’s been a while since Wilbur’s looked at him with something that wasn’t similar to intensely alert eyes. Then it became smug cloudy eyes, off in daydreams before snapping back to being alert of everything. 

It’s nice and refreshing yet he can’t help but feel weirdly creeped out. A perfectly fine response he tries to reason with himself. 

A few awkward seconds pass by before Wilbur rolls his shoulders and begins to walk back the way they came. Tommy opens his mouth but Wilbur interrupts. 

“Dream...is complicated. We used to be friends, then enemies, then allies. Or at least I thought we were enemies.” He furrows his brows, “Dream was already here when I...died.” 

Tommy’s confused. He knows damn well Dream was alive and well, gloating especially loud the day L’manberg fell at the hands of the founder. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Wilbur chuckles eerily at that, “Yeah I- I was confused too. Schlatt was there too making me realize that yeah, this is,” he waves towards the foggy abyss, “this is it. Afterlife or whatever you call it.” 

“Limbo,” Tommy states. 

Wilbur pauses for just a second glancing at Tommy, “No, what where did you? Whatever.”

“Anyway uh- Dream has really no problem talking about it and I have horrible memory so we should really- get back and ask them.”

That’s the biggest lie, Wilbur might not have memories down word for word but he damn well comes close. Maybe dying changes people or something.

What does that mean for him, he wonders.

Another problem too, “No.” Tommy states. 

Wilbur freezes before turning to him, in a polite sort of way, the way you would treat a kid testing your patience. 

“Pardon?”

“I said no. No means no _bitch_.” 

Wilbur’s smile tightens at its corner, “Well I don’t really see what’s the problem Tommy seeing as you want answers particularly about him-“

Tommy’s never been delicate about things like these, “Wilbur.” He states, a demand for attention. 

Wilbur stares at him with a question in his eyes, “Yes?”

“Wilbur, he killed me.”

A beat. 

“Wilbur he literally- Dream literally beat me to death. So yeah no I’m not going to talk to him right now. Like, what the fuck?” 

Wilbur stares at him. 

Tommy really doesn’t know what the problem is, didn’t they hate Dream? What backwood bullshit are they trying to pull, he wonders. 

Wilbur brings his thumb to his mouth but quickly brings it back down. His eyes hold something in them, Tommy’s never been good at reading Wilbur though. He whirls around back the direction they came and might as well be running considering how fast he’s walking. 

“Wh- Wilbur!” Tommy squawks. “Wilbur stop! Where are you going-?” 

Wilbur glances at him but says nothing.

“Wilbur come on man-! Stop ignoring me!” 

He reaches path with the bamboo. 

“Can you at least- I don’t want to see him Wilbur!! I don’t care if he’s dead or some shit, good for the rest of em!!” 

They reach the railing. 

“Wilbur, please man...” Tommy attempts.

The other man is standing in front of the building, back turned to the younger of the duo. 

“You’ll understand in a bit Tommy, just a bit of patience.” Wilbur tries to assure him before walking in.

Tommy stands outside the building, staring in shock at the swinging door. 

“Well fuck you too!” He spits, walking in after him. The lights are still on but the playing cards are put to the side. 

Schlatt is cradling a bottle of...honestly he doesn’t even want to know. Nodding off in the corner, he sits up at the sight of them. His mouth lifting at the corners as he stares at them, waiting. 

They both stare at him in faint disgust before a cough draws their attentions to the other directions.

Dream is sat by a window, staring at them with vague discomfort. His mask is off to the side leaving his face in full view. 

Tommy’s pretty sure he knows what Dream looks like and this has pretty much confirmed it. 

_Intimidating._

“You’re ugly.” He says instead. 

Dream’s eyes widen, glancing at Wilbur, who then mouths something to the other, Dream settles back against the window. 

“So uh, what do you...want?” He cringes. 

Wilbur hisses in sympathy, powering on. “Tommy’s a bit confused, on. You being here and,” He stops, looking off somewhere before continuing. “You being the one to...kill him.” 

Dream freezes. “Well I don’t know you are pretty close to him I feel like you should be the one to break the news.”

The other smiles tightly, “I wouldn’t want to get anything wrong would I? Since it’s about _you_ I felt like it was only appropriate to give you the honors.” 

Silence. 

“I’ll fucking do it then if you’re both pussies-“ Schlatt starts getting up. 

Dream and Wilbur both start protesting now and when it dies down Schlatt says, “Yikes.” 

Wilbur finally looks at Tommy, his face is screwed up like he’s just sucked on a lemon. 

“Tommy that, the person who killed you is...that’s not Dream.” 

“What.”

They don’t elaborate.

“You’re shitting me because I swear to god I just got beat the fuck up by that green bastard- no I know who the fuck killed me Wilbur!” 

Wilbur glances at Dream with a raised brow. Dream sighs, “God, how you managed to persuade everyone on your side is still a damn mystery to me-“ 

He turns to Tommy. 

“I died before Schlatt because Tubbo and Fundy incorrectly performed the ritual that was supposed to get rid of the Dreamon. It’s- well it was hanging out in me but killed me the second Schlatt gave me a...important item.” He finishes bluntly. 

Schlatt lets out a low hiss, “Probably could’ve...laid out the news a bit more gently.” 

“What the fuck.”

“Well I didn’t exactly want to see you tell him,” Dream rolls his eyes. 

“What the fuck.” Tommy repeats.

“The truth is the truth no matter how much sugar you glue on top. Just admit I would’ve done a better job-” 

“Why you-!” Dream starts marching to Schlatt’s corner but Wilbur stops him by the shoulder. 

“No seriously, what the fuck?!?” Tommy feels like he should probably reiterate because _what the fuck._

Wilbur ruffles his hair before pushing him away. “Anyway, look. As nice and peaceful this whole,” he motions at his surroundings, “afterlife? Is, I think we actually need to fix this now.” 

Schlatt groans, “Ugh, really? Can’t they- I don’t know, do it themselves?” 

Wilbur glares, “No! Look you selfish alcoholic piece of shit, we thought we were in the clear with it being in the prison but clearly it still managed to get the upper hand,” He doesn’t have to look at Tommy for the whole room to know he’s talking about him, “we have to fix it before it gets worse!” 

Dream mutters, “And he still wonders where Tommy gets that attitude from.” He nods, “I agree, no one will be happy to see us, except for the obvious addition we have but we can just get rid of it then go.” 

“Wait so- the Dreamon guy was lying when he said he had the revival book?!” 

“Technically yeah, I have it. It’s not really a physical book either so the Dreamon probably won’t be able to use it. “ 

Tommy grins, finally he could get the upper hand on Drea- on the Dreamon. Then the last bit of a sentence catches up to him. 

“Then go? What- where are you going after you get rid of it?” 

He sees all three adults share a glance. Wilbur lowers himself, crouching as he says, “Look Tommy, we can’t really stay there.” 

“Well why not?” 

Wilbur tries to smile, “No one...really likes us there do they? Me and Schlatt, we,” he averts his gaze, “we weren’t really good people. You know that- everyone knows that. We just have to rightfully get rid of the Dreamon alright? Then we can leave it’s a happy ending to everyone.”

Tommy opens his mouth to protest because yeah they were shitty people but he wants Wilbur to _stay_. Schlatt can go off on some life seeking adventure alone for all he cares. 

“Wow Wilbur, you’re talking like it’s just gonna you two.” 

Wilbur laughs, “Cmon, as if we would survive long without a fucking survivalist.” 

“Survivalist is a bit much but thank you.” 

Tommy groans. He thinks for a bit and realizes they can talk about this later. The Dreamon is still at large and if worst comes to worse he can lock Wilbur up in the damn prison himself. 

He looks at Dream, who’s eyes twitch at the contact, “So bitch, how do we do this whole ritual thing?” 

* * *

  
“This sucks.”

“Shut up kid,” Someone says although it’s hard to pinpoint who exactly through the water. 

“Shut up kid,” Tommy mocks back. 

“Just a little while longer guys,” Dream reassures. 

“You haven’t even told us the next step and we’ve just been engulfed in holy water for hours.” Someone points out. 

“It has not been hours,” Dream waves away the concern. Then sighs.

“Look the revival thing doesn’t work as a respawn. If I were to revive you right now, you’d be here at the church drowning.”

“So why the fuck are we in the churches water?!?”

“Purification.” He says, like it explains everything. 

Tommy’s one second away from fighting the guy. 

Someone growls, “They need more dumbass, I’d explain but this isn’t exactly pleasant.” 

Footsteps and then Dreams voice, farther than before, “Hmmm, imagine it like washing dishes. You fill a glass, drink it, wash it, then fill it again later right? Well, you guys all finished your lives, so we need to wash it. Therefore purification. After this is done we can begin the process.”

“So what would happen if we skipped all this bullshit?” Tommy questions.

“You’d revive incorrectly. Case by case basis but essentially you could revive with all the same injuries that killed you. Or you could wake up without some of your memories.” 

A beat of silence. 

“Ghostbur?” Tommy asks. 

“Ghostbur.” They all answer. 

* * *

  
They’re all standing deep into Tommy’s home seeing as the rest of them no longer have homes and Dream straight up refused to host them, like a dick. 

Dream observes the room, walking around only to stop somewhere behind Tommy. 

Tommy who’s currently trying to figure out why the fuck the atmosphere got more gloomy. 

“So,” he starts, “how does the rest of this go?” 

Schlatt looks away while Wilbur stares in his direction. 

Behind him, “I’m...really sorry about this.” 

Before Tommy has a chance to question that there’s an arm around his throat, tight enough to block his airway.   
  
He scrambles around, hands scratching at the arm holding him before his vision blurs.

Then he’s out.

* * *

  
He wakes up with a gasp. He rolls over coughing and retching, nothing coming out besides straight up stomach acid.

Being revived, he decides, is not fun. 

Three other bodies are laid across the floor, not yet awake but they’re at least breathing. 

Tommy takes this opportunity to look around at his home. It looks...exactly the same he left it, he realizes. He gets up and looks through his chests. Junk and memories remain. 

Coughing erupt his thoughts, turning around to Wilbur rubbing his chest. Tommy lets him catch his breath before stomping on his toes. 

He thinks he might genuinely think hate these guys because what the fuck. He just got knocked out and for what.

Wilbur curses him out, kicking the feet from under Tommy, rolling away to gain his balance with the help of the wall. 

Groans interrupt as both Dream and Schlatt wake up, one clutching the area over his heart the other just face down on the ground. 

“Oi! Green bitch! What the fuck was that!!” 

Dream only responds with a louder groan.

Schlatt looks vaguely green, “C’mon kid can’t you just- lower you’re voice for a second? I have what feels like the worst hangover ever, why the fuck do I drink again?” 

“Raging alco-“ “Raging alcoholic, right.”

Wilbur nudges his foot and then their both talking about nonsense, pushing each other around waiting for the other two to get their wits about. 

Schlatt at least looks presentable when he finally gets up, “As weird as it sounds, dying in the afterlife shocks your soul back here.” 

“Wait so I-“

“Yes you died. Yes Dream killed you twice. Can we please move on?”

Tommy squawks and walks over to Dream who’s now facing towards the ceiling, “You motherfucker! No wonder I get more women than you- you! What the fuck?!?” 

Dream stares at him, “Tommy if you yell another word I might lose it.” 

Wilbur wisely steps in, “Well we made it, what now?” 

Dream hums, “Supplies, probably talk to Fundy or Tubbo but we shouldn’t rely on their knowledge too much. Then we just- get rid of it.” 

Wilbur hums, “Easy enough!”  
  
“Easy my ass,” Schlatt mutters. 

“Go team.” Dream says enthusiastically. 

Tommy stares at all three adults and can’t help but think oh god we’re doomed to shit aren’t we? 

Voices suddenly burst as the front door from the main room opens. Bad walks in with a skip in his step and colorful items in his hands. Ant walks behind him, carrying cake. 

They both happily set up and tear apart his floorings. 

Luckily Wilbur had the foresight to cover Tommy’s mouth because he starts screeching although it’s muffled by his hands. 

Wilbur shushes him, the muffled screaming continues. 

Schlatt whispers, “I thought Tommy was actually liked?” 

Dream giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell I rushed at the end lol, not my best but I wanted to get this over with because I,,,.literally have two other fic ideas with the same general idea yknow? Dream, Dreamon, prison lol. If you wanna reach me my Tumblrs @universes-mystery and my Twitter is @miskippy1


End file.
